Carta a un amigo
by Mary Flourite
Summary: Que cobarde soy, siendo tu mejor amigo te he decepcionado, he cometido un pecado fatal ... me robe a tu futura esposa, me la robe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Miren una Taiora! Tendremos dos o tres perspectivas aun no lo se : 9 pero serán diferente historia jajaja! Bueno solo les adelanto que no se pongan tristes al leer :) **

-Carta a un amigo-

Yamato:

Que cobarde soy, siendo tu mejor amigo te he decepcionado, he cometido un pecado fatal, espero después de esto me disculpes pero ahora me manda el corazón.

¿Sabes? Jamás pensé enamorarme de ella, era como otra hermana.

Yo la conocí mucho antes que a ti, siempre me ha apasionado el soccer, bueno eso lo sabes bien, el día que la conocí ahora te puedo decir que cambio mi vida, escasos ocho años cada quien, yo un niño y ella una niña pero ... ¡Que niña!. No había conocido a alguien similar, era agresiva, buena jugadora, impulsiva, divertida, vaya por eso se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Además del soccer compartíamos gustos como la comida, los juegos, la música, y programas o películas.

Debes entender, cuando uno es niño y desconoce los placeres del amor esos pequeños entretenimientos lo son todo, aun niños podía tomarle la mano y por supuesto no temblaba, mi corazón mantenía su ritmo y mi cuerpo no transpiraba.

Luego apareciste tu, pero no solo tu, aparecieron todos, y nos volvimos un grupo, todos amigos, todos unidos, pero ya a los 12 años con los que contábamos ella y yo éramos sometidos a fuertes burlas, le rompí la cara a varios, lo recuerdo bien.

Sin embargo debo ser sincero, ella a esas alturas era mucho mas madura que yo, aun tenía ese espíritu libre lleno de amor, pero me corregía, me aconsejaba, me cuidaba ¿Como puede cambiar todo no lo crees? Ahora entiendo que en la vida no llevas un papel en específico, eres todo, y te acoplas, no queda de otra, antes yo la cuidaba y luego ella me cuido.

Las chicas, ellas nunca me importaron, después de todo la tenia a ella, mi única y bella amiga.

Después.. Oh! Amigo, después no se que sucedió, ella prefirió el tenis, me parece un deporte espectacular, ella se alejo de las canchas pero curiosamente los jugadores que alguna vez se burlaron de nosotros se le acercaban, en ese momento comprendí que ahora ellos veían algo que yo no, ellos contemplaban su cuerpo, aquel delgado cuerpo con el que tiempo atrás jugaba soccer, yo por mi lado la veía a ella, su aun bondadosa alma.

Llegamos a una etapa difícil, a los dieciocho años creo yo tenemos facetas existenciales, unos antes otros después, en la mía yo deje el soccer, en la tuya entraste en la música, después, ella se enamoro de ti.

-Se me ha declarado ¡Taichi soy la mujer mas feliz!-

Recuerdo bien ese día, llego brincando, con una sonrisa, realmente feliz, yo por supuesto que también lo estaba, mis dos hermanos ahora eran pareja, yo en ese momento fui muy feliz.

Pero amigo, cometiste un gran error, la dejaste sola, la música era todo para ti y ella lo comprendía, teníamos ya veintiún años, hace un año exactamente, tu de gira por Japón y ella sola, pasaba cada día con ella, ya en su cumpleaños, yo la fui a visitar, ella estaría sola y sabes que siempre he pensado que nadie debe estar solo en esas fechas, abrió la puerta de su departamento, su sonrisa iluminaba su cara, me adentre al hogar de ella, platicamos por horas, comimos, vimos películas, y en ese momento, realizando viejas acciones, recordado juegos anteriores me di cuenta "yo la quería" y no, no era ese amor de hermanos, por que en ese momento observe todo de ella, su suave cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos, dulces ojos, su boca que seducía, su cuello, sus pechos, sus piernas, yo la amaba, que desesperación, que agonía, por que en ese momento yo te odie, te aborrecí por poseerla.

Esa noche ella me miraba con ternura, y yo la miraba con amor, no puedo decirte como sucedió, pero sucedió, mis labios se acercaron a los de ella, y la bese, ella correspondió, nos besamos, luego eso no fue suficiente, no te daré detalles, pero esa noche unimos nuestro cuerpo y almas, y ella dijo antes que la venciera el sueño:

-Taichi, te amo...-

Al despertar aun confundido preferimos olvidarlo, tú regresaste, y así pasaron meses, hasta que le pediste matrimonio, ella acepto y volteando a verme con ojos tristes sonrío.

Amigo, nosotros nos amamos, en algún momento fue tu Sora, eso no lo dudo, pero ahora y para siempre será mía, se que ahora la furia te dominara, que nos odiaras y que no querrás saber de nosotros, pero ahora a un mes de su boda nosotros vamos de camino a Francia, me robe a tu futura esposa, me la robe, Yamato se que eres un hombre sabio, se que nos perdonaras y hasta ese momento me despido, yo prometo cuidarla, protegerla y amarla, es lo que mas amo en la tierra, es lo que mas amare, ella es a quien siempre ame.

Atentamente: Taichi Yagami

**¿Qué les pareció? No se pongan nostálgicos por Yamato, es fuerte jajaja! Y vendrá la respuesta a esta carta, aun no se cuando pero vendrá, díganme que les pareció! :D besos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Carta a una amiga

**Hola! Aquí con la segunda parte de "carta a un amigo" espero les guste mucho! Esta vez tenemos la perspectiva de Sora, sin mas les dejo leer.**

**2.-Carta a un amiga**

Mimi:

¿Debería escribirle a Yamato? No... ¿Qué le podría decir?..

Voy en un avión con dirección a Francia, la cabeza del hombre al que amo esta sobre mi hombro, ahora eso me hace feliz.

Esta carta es para ti Mimi, tu, pequeña amiga, te deje con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreías mientras nos veías partir.

Se que en el fondo con todo y esa inocencia que te caracteriza te preguntaste ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto? Debo admitir, es un cuestionamiento adecuado, yo misma me lo hice antes de tomar la decisión y como odio verte así te contare mus razones.

Cuando pequeña solo tenía un sueño, una ambición, así es, jugar soccer.

¿Sabias que los niños pueden ser realmente crueles? Yo no lo sabía, pero así fue.

Pero conocí a Taichi Yagami, ese niño que compartía mi sueño, pero sobre todo que me comprendía y apoyaba.

Nuestra amistad, pienso yo, se caracterizo por un tipo de unión extraordinaria, única, éramos como dos hermanos, dos buenos hermanos.

Pero fui creciendo, ese sueño fue cambiando, se sumergía en aguas pantanosas para después salir a flote como algo nuevo y diferente, deje el soccer y empecé con el tenis.

No voy a mentirte, el proceso de crecer es difícil y tuve pánico mas de una vez, pero el, mi dulce amigo siempre estuvo, siempre conté con el.

No solo crecía mentalmente, también Físicamente, los chicos me buscaban y entonces me empecé a fijar, el los hipnotizantés ojos azules de Yamato, en su cabello rubio, en el, solo en el.

Yo creo que me enamore de Yamato por su actitud, era madura, profunda y respetuosa, yo estaba loca por el, cuando me pidió ser su novia fui feliz, fui muy muy feliz.

Solo hubo un problema, el amaba la música, incluso mas que a mi, se fue de gira y yo solamente le espere, sola y triste le espere.

Por supuesto Taichi siempre estuvo conmigo, pero en esa temporada, fue simplemente maravilloso, venia a diario a mi casa, comíamos, cenábamos, desayunábamos, tu bien sabes cuanto le gusta comer, creo que subí un par de kilos junto a el.

Anteriormente nunca me percate de su hermosa sonrisa, de la alegría que expresaban esos bellos ojos color chocolate, de su alborotado cabello que se movía conforme a las carcajadas de el, todo su ser y como me hacia sentir, ese sentimiento de alegría y plenitud.

El día de mi cumpleaños el llego, pero no me miraba como antes, me miraba se una manera tan cálida, tan perfecta que cedi a los placeres que me negué por mucho tiempo, me entregue a el y sin pensarlo el me tomo, fuimos uno en un momento, sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir sensaciones mágicas.

-te amo- fue lo ultimo que pronuncie antes de quedar dormida sobre su pecho desnudo y aun te podría jurar que sentí sus manos acariciándome toda la noche.

Al despertar no dijimos nada, continuamos nuestra vida, pero ahora estaba ese deseo de poseerlo y que me poseyera, lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

Pronto regreso Yamato, el feliz y yo confundida, me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte ¿Por que lo hice? No lo se pero acepte, mire a Taichi, le transmití mi confusión, me sentí la peor persona del mundo en ese momento.

Justo unos días antes de huir Taichi llego a mi departamento y me volvió a poseer, no fue intencional claro, llego para felicitarme, pero no contaba que Yamato estaría fuera, solo paso, una vez mas nadie se negó pero una vez mas fui feliz, entonces nos dimos cuenta que nuestro amor era real, no soledad, no lujuria, no era un momento de confusión, solo era amor, y entonces decidimos huir.

No te preocupes por nosotros, Taichi tiene una oferta de trabajo al igual que yo, regresaremos cuando Yamato no quiera matarnos, aunque se que el lo tomara de una manera muy seria supongo que el huir fue una fantasía y una forma de evitar darle explicaciones a todos, por ahora solo quiero sentir el amor de Taichi, amor y nada mas, solo te pido que le ayudes a Yamato, estará solo y necesitara hablar, así como yo siempre acudí a ti espero le des una oportunidad de que el se abra contigo y que olviden todas las riñas anteriores que llegaron a tener, y ahora que lees esto se que te quedaras con una sonrisa en rostro y mas tranquila, se que confías en mi y por si tienes duda lo vuelvo a decir nos volveremos a ver Mimi, eso tenlo por seguro.

Atte: Sora Takenouchi

**Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado! Como ven? Les dije que no se pusieran tristes por Yamato, Mimi le consolara en su momento, aun no se si hare la perspectiva de Yamato ¿Qué dicen? ¿Me apoyan? ¿Quieren saber como lo tomo? Jajaja Bueno díganme que piensan en sus reviews, eso seria lindo, besos y gracias por leer.**


	3. Carta a mis amigos

**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de "carta a un amigo" espero les sea mucho de su agrado, muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para leer :) **

3.- Carta a mis amigos

Taichi y Sora:

No se como empezar, hace tanto que no se de ti ni ella que hay un leve dolor en el pecho al escribirles.

Cuando leí tu carta avisándome sobre su huida no la creí, pensé que sería otra mala broma tuya, después de todo siempre las hacías, ese día los espere en el departamento... Nunca llegaron.

Llore mas de un día, fueron realmente mas, me encerré, no hablaba con nadie, comía poco, la música no bastaba, cada día en vez de mejorar empeoraba, nada era mejor.

Fue una perdida horrible, no solo perdí a la mujer que amo, por que yo realmente la amaba, si no que también perdí a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el que siempre me apoyo y estuvo cuando le necesite, me sentía solo, abandonado y rechazado.

Estaba tan perdido que pensé hasta en ir a buscarlos a Francia, pero nunca tuve el valor, después de todo verlos seria horrible, verlos juntos, completamente felices y yo no ser parte de esa felicidad me haría sentir mas rechazado.

Un día, no recuerdo cual exactamente, ella logro entrar al departamento, tal vez forzó la cerradura, la verdad no tengo idea de como logro destrancar la puerta, entro y tuve la conversación de mi vida, yo siempre la considere caprichosa, e inmadura, pero me demostró que estaba equivocado.

Supongo que ella fue la única que me comprendía, después de todo ella también los consideraba sus amigos, casi hermanos, ella también los había perdido a fin de cuentas, aun recuero el dialogo más significante en esa plática, ella dijo:

-Lo que hicieron fue muy egoísta, fue sumamente egoísta, pero entiende que si se quedaban hubiera sido mucho más egoísta, al quedarse hubieras sido infelices y tu engaño hubiera sido mucha mas grande, lo que ahora hacen ellos es ser felices, tu también debes serlo, estoy segura que puedes-

Entonces la mire, Mimi Tachikawa, ya no era una niña, era una mujer, y aunque hacía pucheros y alguno que otro berrinche era una mujer.

Mimi iba a mi departamento bastante seguido, cocina de una manera maravillosa además de ser una grandiosa amiga, solo un problema, su novio me detestaba, bueno el sentimiento era reciproco y por obvias razones llegábamos a incomodarla.

Ella me conto que lo que lo que mas deseaba era casarse, tener una familia y tener hijos, nunca la imagine así, siempre la imagine en una mansión, con mucho dinero, sin hijos y todo el día de compras o como una supermodelo algo por el estilo, nuevamente estaba equivocado.

Ya no dolía su ausencia, pero empezaban a doler otras cosas, como ver a Mimi con su novio, la trataba tan indiferente, prefería su trabajo, la dejaba, por eso ella se la pasaba conmigo, entonces lo entendí, era lo que te hacía Sora, te abandone, y el que huyeras no fue mas que mi culpa, ya no podía tener rencor hacía ustedes, sin embargo me detestaba por lo que había hecho.

Un día con fuerte lluvia Mimi llego a mi departamento llorando y con maletas en mano, su relación había terminado y con ella una parte de sus sueños, una semana después su novio fue a buscarla al departamento, debo admitir que fue muy satisfactorio romperle la cara al cretino ese, yo ya no era el de antes, ahora era mejor y aquel sentimiento de culpa iba desapareciendo.

Mimi se quedo un tiempo viviendo conmigo, simplemente era maravillosa, la veía llegar en la noche, charlábamos por horas y luego cada quien iba a dormir.

Estaba completamente confundido, algo sentía por ella pero ¿Que? Aquella noche la vi regresar como cada día, fue a saludarme de beso en la mejilla como costumbre pero yo necesitaba mas, yo ya no podía tener esa duda dentro de mi, la apreté a mi y la bese con tanta pasión pude en los labios esperando una abofeteada y que ella se fuera, sin embargo eso no paso, yo no la besaba con pasión, la besaba con amor, lo mejor de todo fue que ella me correspondió, me beso, la acaricie, se apretó a mi, la tome, me tomo.

Ahora entiendo su afán de huir, de escapar, pero ahora les pido, les suplico que regresen, los necesitamos aquí, después de todo mi boda con Mimi es en un mes y ¿como realizarla sin nuestros mejores amigos?

Atentamente: Yamato Ishida

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Linda? No sean tímidos y déjenme un review para saber su opinión ¿si? Muchas gracias a todos lo que hasta ahora han dejado review y también a los que solamente la leen : ) ¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
